comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heimdall (Earth-2004)
Heimdall is the all-seeing and all-hearing former guard of Asgard's Bifrost Bridge, and later a member of the Avengers. He could see and hear nearly everything that happens in the Nine Realms. Despite vowing to obey the orders of Odin, Heimdall was prepared to commit treason if it meant protecting the Realms, as he allowed the Warriors Three to return Thor from Midgard to defeat Loki. Following the fall of Asgard, Heimdall set out across Earth alone to find new purpose, and undergoing trials which tested all in which he belived in, which Eventully led him to join Thor as a member of the Avengers, which he would on to face enemies such as Shadelock. History Heimdall was an Asgardian blessed with sensory capabilities far beyond those of other Asgardians, letting him see nearly all things that happen in the Nine Realms. His near omniscience have been put to use placing Heimdall in the role of gatekeeper to Asgard at his observatory on the Bifrost Bridge. Throughout his time as it's guardian, Heimdall ensured that no enemies were able to get past his watch and enter Asgard, ensuring it's safety throughout Odin's rule of King, whom Heimdall was fiercely loyal to. Despite Despite his own phenomenal ability however, Heimdall was unable to perceive an intrusion by several Frost Giants when they broke into Odin's Vault in an attempt to reclaim the Casket of Ancient Winters. Despite the Frost Giants being stopped by the Destroyer, Heimdall was mortified to have failed to foresee this attack. This intrusion also sparked the ire of Odin's son Thor, who came to Heimdall, seeking access to Jotunheim in order to gain answers from the Frost Giants. Despite Loki attempting to trick him into allowing them to go past, Heimdall made it clear that he understood why they had come to him, causing Thor to step forward and demand access to the Bifrost Bridge. Heimdall agreed to let Thor and the Warriors Three pass and accepted their request that he keep their movements secret. While he activated the Bifrost using Hofund, Heimdall warned he may be forced to not reopen the Bifrost if it proved too great a risk. However, while Thor and the Warriors Three were still on Jotunheim, King Odin arrived in Heimdall's Observatory and ordered him to open the Bifrost, saving Thor and his friends from Laufey's army of Frost Giants. Seeing that Fandral had been injured during the Attack on Jotunheim, Odin ordered the other Volstagg and Hogun to get him to the healing room along with Lady Sif while he confronted Thor over his actions which had restarted the war against Laufey. Furious at his actions which endangered Asgard's people, Odin was forced to banish his son Thor onto Earth in an attempt to learn some new humbleness. With Thor gone, Odin later fell into the Odinsleep, which unnerved Heimdall. Hoping to see his friend, Heimdall stood on his Observatory and overlooked the Nine Realms, seeing Thor try and fail to lift up his own hammer Mjølnir, resulting in him failing to regain his former powers and return back home to Asgard. With Odin still in his Odinsleep, Loki placed himself on the throne as regent with the support of Queen Frigga. As the King of Asgard, Loki demanded Heimdall's loyalty, which he grudgingly accepted while he did not trust Loki's intentions. Heimdall later caught Loki returning to Asgard from Jotunheim, with Heimdall noting he had somehow been unable to see him there, causing his fears to be confirmed, while Loki then ordered the Bifrost Bridge to be temporally shut down. In the end, Heimdall realised Loki's schemes, and brought Thor and the Warriors Three back to Asgard, to take down Loki. Edge of Disaster Heimdall's Trials and Becoming an Avenger Following the long battle of Asgard which severely damaged the realm, and the death of Odin, Heimdall found himself with a loss of faith. He went to earth with Thor and set out alone to find meaning on this world he had never before visited. Heimdall spent a few weeks in the Mongolian desert, fighting a criminal syndicate that was pillaging a peaceful village. Heimdall remained at the village for months, defending it with his sword skills without using any magic. They called Shroud during his time soul seraching their. However, the Raiders soon got more prepared to fight Heimdall, and when the lives of everyone were at risk, Heimdall used Hofung and his dark magic to summon the bifrost, teleporting the raiders into deep space. With the threat to them gone, Heimdall left the village behind, the villagers promising to keep his powers a secret. The Mind Games Shadow Wars Infinity War Heimdall was called from his travels to Avengers HQ after the final message of warning from Norrin Radd warning them of the arrival of Thanos. As the heroes of Earth and beyond united, Thor and Heimdall explained what've they knew about Thanos, in stories told by Odin back on Asgard. Against Heimdall's advise, Thor left on a mission to save Doctor Strange from Thanos and the Black Order, enlisting the Guardians of the Galaxy to help. They freed Strange before Ebony Maw could claim ghe Time Stone, but Gamora was left behind. After learning Thanos and Annihlus were attacking Asgard to take the Tesseract, Thor put together a team, including Heimdall, and the team went to Asgard, where they found the Warriors three slain and Lady Sif dying. After she passed, the team fought through Thanos' forces and into the palace. Thanos had already destroyed the Tesseract and taken the Space Stone, and attmpted a suprise attack with Ebony Maw. Maw diamred Heimdall of Hofung, which was flung into the waters below before Thanos ordered his child to retreat. Doctor Strange arrived though a portal, angered at Thor's brashness, and tried to call them back, just as Captain Marvel blew a hole in Thanos' chest, and Thor slashed off his head. However, this proved to be a fake Thanos, an illusion from the Reality Stone, as Thanos emerged from behind Strange and ripped the Time Stone from him. Strange sent Heimdall and the others back to Earth, but was captured once again by the mad Titan. Without Hofung, Heimdall realised he couldn't call the Bifrost to transport them around, and they were limited with Strange gone too. Heimdall fought in the Battle of the X-Base, trying to protect Vision from Thanos. Heimdall, Thor and Loki all attacked Thanos together, but Heimdall was blasted back by the energy from the power stone, an Loki and Thor were defeated soon after. Thanos then gained the final stone, and snapped his fingers, wiping out half of life. Heimdall stood by Thor as Loki was turned to dust, alongside many others across the battlefield and the universe. Powers and Abitiles Appearances * Thor * Fall of Asgard #1-4 * Trials of Heimdall #1-5 * Avengers #20-30 * The Mind Games #1-6 * Shadow Wars #1-5 Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Heimdall Category:Earth-2004 Stars